PMD: Beyond The Rift
by Twist3d
Summary: Twenty years ago, a spatial rift opened in the world, destroying the land that was previously there, and replacing it with uncharted, dungeon riddled land. With nowhere else to go, a group of Pokemon form an exploration team with one goal in mind. To explore land beyond Cobalt Rift, and live to tell the tale! [On Haitus]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well, welcome to my story! It's my first stab at fanfiction so please leave a review, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own my characters.

* * *

I was on a beach, and the sun was just rising. The tide weakly flowed onto the sand, revealing bits of wood, and various debris.

My head pounded, and my joints felt sore.

I opened my eyes slowly, squinting as they adjusted to the light.

"You're awake! Thank goodness!"

Next to me a was a Quilava. He was wearing a bandana around his neck. He stopped poking me after he noticed I was awake.

"Where am I?"

The weasel shrugged. "I think it's called Treasure Town or something. I'm not sure, I'm just passing through."

"Oh."

"Well thanks for checking on me."

The Quilava smiled. "No problem. It's what I do." He held out a hand to help him up. "My name's Ray by the way."

"My name's Ryden."

He nodded. "Was that your boat?" He gestured towards a small boat that had be destroyed by the elements. All that remained was a bag, which Ryden picked up. Inside it was a small sheathed-sword, some food, and a rope.

He rummaged through the bag some more before sighing a bit.

I looked over at the water,and at my reflection. My face was scruffy, my hair needed trimming, and the scar on my right eye seemed brighter that usual.

Looking to my hips a feeling of dread took over when I couldn't find my scalchops.

I let out a long groan.

Ray scratched his ear. "Well, like I said I'm just passing through town. You look like you could use a drink or something. There's probably a place in town."

Ryden kicked a piece of wood before turning to Ray. "That, sounds really good right now."

* * *

"So...What happened?"

Ray sat on the chair opposite to me, sipping away at a smoothie of some sort.

"Huh?"

"You were out cold on a beach. Maybe you were swimming and got carried by the current? Do you remember anything?..."

I sipped loudly from the smoothie. "I was exiled from my clan."

"Why?"

"It's a long story. So I'll shorten it. I didn't want to be leader, and the elder didn't like it, so he exiled me."

"Don't just shorten it."

Ryden laughed. " Alright."

"When a Dewott in my clan reaches a certain age-"

"I don't wanna hear _that_."

Ryden waved his arms wildly. "No- no. Let me finish. When a Dewott in my clan reaches a certain age, you're eligible for the 'Test.' It's a series of challenges to determine who inherited the clan's best genes. He or she, that is chosen, is most likely the next Alpha. It's honestly just back to back battles and the like."

He paused.

"I was chosen but I didn't want to be alpha. I was known throughout the clan as the trouble maker. I was always out after curfew exploring and whatnot... I expressed on many occasions that I hated being cooped up on that cove. So being there for the rest of my life as alpha was the last thing I wanted to do."

Ryden shook his empty glass, before drinking the last of it. "When the current alpha heard, he gave me two choices. To follow tradition, or be punished for disobedience. Which in my clan is a duel."

"Did you win?"

Ryden laughed. "I had the upper hand when it came to special attacks. But he specialized in close combat, and most of the fight was, close combat. When he won, he took my scalchops and I was given a week to recover, and leave."

He smiled. "Afterwards my family and friends saw me off. My mom gave me her old katana, and my dad taught me a technique that he came up with. And that was it."

"So how'd you end up on a beach?"

"My boat must've capsized or something. It's a little hazy to be honest."

He gave me a look of pity. "Must be hard."

Ryden shrugged. "I wanted to leave someday anyway."

He stared out the window, sighing a bit. "Not the way I wanted though... Anyways, enough of that. What's your story?"

Ray took out a small prism. He held it up, and it protected a globe. He spun it around, and tapped on an area called Dusk Mountain. It zoomed in showing a huge meadow with grey grass, which transitioned to caves, then a huge mountain.

"This is, well, was my home. I left a month ago, to track down my brother, who left a long time ago."

"How long ago?"

"Almost two years? I'm not sure, but it's around there."

"Why do you want to track him down after all this time?"

"Well, my Mom passed a few months ago. I never knew my father, so he's the only family I've got now."

Ryden scratched his head. "Do you have any idea where he went?"

Ray shrugged. "I think so. A couple months back I heard about a Raichu with a star like mark on his back. A birthmark my brother and I share. So I know he's out there."

"So how are you going to find him?"

"Well, I already have an explorers badge. So I can go anywhere I want. The only problem is most areas need a minimum of two members in a team until your a certain rank..."

"Where's your other team member?"

Ray smiled. "I don't have one, but I remember you saying you wanted to see the world, right?"

"I did say that, yes."

"Well, why don't you join me? We could find my brother, and you get to see the world along the way."

Ryden scratched his head. "Eh. Sure. I guess that's cool."

Ray ran to the other side of the table and hugged Ryden. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you Thank You!"

"Can't... Breathe..." Ryden wheezed.

He let go quickly, and patted down his fur. "Sorry. "

Ray smiled and handed Ryden a badge. "Take this badge, and pin it to your fur. It's your escape route, as well as a means of communication from afar."

Ryden flinched a bit as he pinned it to his fur.

"For now, we're technically registered as team PokePals, but we can change that if you want."

Ryden grimaced. "PokePals?"

"It's just a default name. "

"A bad one."

Ray rolder his eyes. "Let's try to get some distance, before setting up camp. We can book an inn at the town after that."

Ryden nodded getting off his chair, following Ray.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's Chapter Two! As usual any review or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!

 **This** is a move.

P.S. Yes, there was a time skip.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own my characters.

* * *

Ryden narrowly dodged a **Force Palm** , and fell off balance. The attack was quickly followed up with the swipe of a blade, and Ryden grimaced as it cut into his forearm. His eyes glowed as he placed his hands on the ground.

A couple jets of water ejected from the ground slamming into his attacker. **Water Pledge**

The canine was sent sprawling backwards, and Ryden took it as a chance to run. He turned and ran for the trees, ducking behind one.

The wound in his arm was filling with blood, and the metallic smell was beginning to sting his nose.

'Of all times to get lost, it had to be now.'

He mentally cheered when he rembered his badge, and quickly pressed the button in the middle. It flashed for a second, before enveloping him in a blue energy.

He appeared next to Ray, who let out a huge breath. "I was just about to warp to you."

That wouldn't have been a good idea. Do you have gauze? A Riolu managed to cut me with a dagger or something."

Ray scratched his head and handed hi, the explorers bag. "It should be in the top pocket."

"That's where the berries go."

"No, that's where the medical supplies go."

"Oh."

Ryden grimaced as Ray cleaned the wound before applying the gauze.

"You gotta stop fighting so recklessly."

Ryden rolled his eyes. "I didn't expect him to whip out a dagger."

"You use one."

"This isn't a dagger. It's a katana."

Ray rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just get through this dungeon. I'm tired."

"No arguments there."

After exiting the small dungeon, the duo found themselves in Jade Forest. The name said it all, it was a huge, forest filled with green trees. The high grass gradually transitioned to road, indicating civilization was near.

"Hey Ray, where are we going exactly?"

Ray reached into his bag for the prism he used the other day, projecting a globe. He zoomed in on an area called Cobalt Rift. It was nearly on the other side of the continent.

"This is Cobalt Rift, or C.R. for short. It's every exploration team's dream to get there."

"Why?"

"Well, beyond that rift, is uncharted land, and devices like this-" He held up the prism. "Don't work there."

He placed the prism back in his bag.

"Rumor has it no one has ever mapped it... My brother always talked of going there. So if anything, it's a place to start."

"Sounds fun."

Ray chuckled. "Is that sarcasm?"

"No."

"..."

Ryden laughed. "It's really not."

When they reached town, they cheered.

It was a quaint town, and had a warm, homey feel. The trees had been cut down to for, a huge clearing, in which the town was. The was a park at the end of the clearing, which was littered with Pokemon walking around.

Ray yawed, and loosened his scarf.

"I'll get supplies, and you find a inn for the night."

"What's the budget?"

Ray fished in the bag for Poke, before taking some for himself. "About 319."

Ryden nodded taking the Poke.

"Let's meet there." He said pointing at the park.

Ray nodded, before headed over to a stand with two Kelcleon.

'I guess I'll just look for an inn then.'

That in mind, he began to walk through the quiet town. A breeze gently wafted through the area, stirring some of the grass around him.

He yawned as he walked, flinching a bit when he moved his arm the wrong way.

'I should probably have this patched up a lil better.'

Finally something caught his eye, a inn called Sleeping Willows.

* * *

The Sleeping Willows was a old inn, owned by a couple of Sawsbuck that help build the town when it was first settled. It was a hub for explorers and tourists alike, and business never slowed down.

"Hazel have you seen Jet around?"

The Buizel stopped in her tracks, she stumbled a bit, balancing several bags of luggage in her arms.

"If I had, I wouldn't be picking up his shift Chip."

The Ambipom, named Chip laughed. "Lots of sass there. Something bothering youuu?"

Hazel rolled her eyes before dumping the luggage onto a cart. "I really don't feel like dealing with your taunts right now."

Chip laughed. "Better get those where they need to go, there's another customer right now. "

She let out a groan before pushing the cart down the hall.

'Thank Mew. They're all next door to each other.' She said as she began to drop off the luggage.

* * *

Ryden walked into the inn slowly, looking at the interior.

The inn was pretty quiet, with the exception of the sounds of moving carts and mingling Pokemon. The walls were made of a bright polished wood, and the floor was a dark stone.

'Nice place. Probably costs a fortune.'

He walked to the counter where a Ambipom sat, chewing on a toothpick.

"Hi! Welcome to Sleeping Willows! Home of the comfiest beds in all of Jade Forest. My name's Chip."

Ryden grinned at the thought of a nice bed. "How much for two suites?"

Chip took out a small notepad, and flicked through it. "That's ... 150 Poke per day."

Ryden grimaced.

"You sure?"

Chip smiled. "Yup."

"That's robbery."

He shrugged. "Wish I could help, but my job is just to bill you."

Ryden sourly handed over the Poke. "Does this come with food?"

Chip scratched his head. "Yea. Here's two vouchers. Good for one breakfast and dinner each."

Ryden's sour look didn't change. "No lunch?"

The Ambipom smile didn't falter. "Nope. That's on you~" he handed him two room keys.

"Room 109 and 113."

"I can read."

"No need to be snippy."

Ryden ignored the annoying chimp, as he went back to the park to meet up with Ray. He placed the room keys in between his sword's sheath and his waist.

* * *

Hazel sighed slowly as she entered her manager's office.

"Does this have to do with the new arrivals?," She asked.

"Yes and one of our room keepers is out sick. So you will have to double up as room keeper and nurse."

"You don't pay me enough for that."

The Luxray narrowed his eyes. "Would you prefer to be relieved of work?"

She sighed. "It wouldn't kill you to be just a little polite, I was _already_ picking up his slack before you called me here." Hazel said.

"No, it wouldn't kill me to be polite, but sitting here talking to _you_ just might. You'll be working a double shift until further notice." He said, nose in his paperwork.

"Y'know you'd really be missing out if I left."

He waved his paw dismissively.

"And where would you go? It's not like anyone else would hire you~ Especially after what you did."

Hazel cast an angry glare at the feline, before leaving and slamming the door.

The Luxray laughed. "See you later."

* * *

The park was filled with trees, that transitioned to grass, that led to a small pond. It had dark brown benches surrounding the pond, and the grass surround it was nicely trimmed, unlike the high grass near the entrance. Beyond the pond though, was a very small coast that abruptly lead to an ocean.

'No beach?'

The drop wasn't serious, if you knew how to swim.

'They should have a fence or something here...'

He sat under a willow tree that was close to the edge of the park, with a view of the ocean.

He lay back sighing as his back hit the cool grass.

"Well, now I just have to wait for Ray." He said thinking out loud.

He closed his eyes, and tried to catch some sleep while he waited.

Then he felt something tickle his nose.

He swatted at it.

It hit him on the head.

He pulled it, only to have something fall on him in response.

Ryden let out a wheeze as he pushed the creature off him. He sighed when he realized it was only Ray.

"Don't do that again."

Ray laughed. "Did you find a inn?"

"Yea." He gave Ray his card, and placed his card back alongside his sword's sheath.

Ray reached into his bag and pulled out a brown paper bag.

"Where'd you get that?"

"A bar and grill not too far from the Kelcleon store." Ray said.

"Want a sandwich?" He said emptying the bag's contents.

Ryden held out his hand, and Ray handed it to him. A couple bites in, he asked another question.

"Say, what's the weirdest thing you've ever eaten?"

He stopped chewing.

"Why do you ask?"

He stared off into the sky. "No reason."

I swallowed the food slowly after that. It didn't taste funny, but I couldn't tell if he was sincere or not.

Ray glanced over. "That's just a veggie sandwich."

"Oh."

Ray chuckled. "Guess that wasn't the best time to ask that."

Ryden smiled. "Yea, you spooked me for a second there... But to answer your question, I guess it would have to be... tree bark."

Ray stifled a laugh. "Why would you eat bark?"

"It was a dare." He said, before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Well I've got you beat then. The weirdest thing I ate was a seared cricket. "

"Gross."

"It actually wasn't that bad." Ray said as he fumbled through his bag and took out two things. A black bandana, and a poster.

"I got some stuff while in town." He said.

"How much did you spend on supplies and stuff?"

"About 200 Poke in total. There's a lot of tailors around here for some reason. Anywho, we've got a small problem."

Ryden flinched a bit more, as he sat up, remembering his arm. "What is it?"

"Actually, lets just head to the inn and talk there." Ray said standing up.

Ryden shrugged. "Alright."

Ray lead the way, and Ryden wrapped the bandana around his neck loosely before following him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here's chapter three! I'm trying first person point of view for the first time, so please drop some advice if there's anything I can improve on.

Are the chapters to short? To long? Please let me know.

P.S. I'm open to OC's for a little bit. I'm looking for some outlaws, and possibly a team member. So if you have one, drop a review or PM me.

P.P.S Thanks to Something dictionary related for following my story, and thanks to Merjin3102 for favoriting it!

Anyways, enough with my babbling. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own my characters.

* * *

"That poster looks old as hell, Ray." Ryden said as he shut the door to Ray's suite.

The room had stony walls, with a large bed in the middle. To the left was a small in-ground tub, with a nozzle at the top for water. To the right was a dresser, with a towel on top of it.

Ray stretched as he lay on his bed. "Well, it's and outlaw poster. An old one." He paused.

"So here's the issue. The town has one exit, which is by sea. We could backtrack to Dusk Planes, but that'd take about a week, and then the next town is almost a month's travel away."

"Well, if it's cheaper-"

Ray shook his head. "The land is mostly mystery dungeon. So there'd be no rest. We'd die of exhaustion."

"That's a bit of a stretch."

Ray shrugged. "Yeah, but you get the point."

He took out the Explorers Map, and showed where they were.

"If we stay here for a couple of weeks, at most a month, we can save up enough for a trip across the Azure Ocean. From there, we'll be at Red Island, which otherwise will take three months to get to on foot."

Ryden scratched his ear. "We'd have to take a crap load of jobs then." He sucked his teeth. "The last thing I want to do is save wandering Pichu for a month."

Ray laughed. "That's where this comes in. Capturing an outlaw gives us double the Poke, and boosts our reputation."

Ryden snickered. "No one's ever gonna fear 'Team PokePals'."

Ray's flames ignited for a second as he growled at Ryden. "It's just a default name!"

"So change it then."

"You got any ideas?"

"I told you my ideas already."

"And I told you before, they were horrid."

Ryden laughed.

Ray sighed. "As I was saying, basically outlaw posters are our ticket out of here."

Ryden nodded. "That's all then?"

"Yea for now. I'll wake you up in the morning when it's time to head out."

Ryden hopped off the bed and waved. "Goodnight then."

"Night."

I'm Ryden shut the door to the suite, and walked to the stairway. He sat on the rail and slid down it, as opposed to walking down the steps.

At the end of the steps was a thick brass door with the number one largely printed on it.

Ryden pulled it only to realize it didn't give. At all.

''Come On!"

He grimaced when his arm began to ache, and decided to go back to the second floor and walk to another staircase.

His footsteps loudly hit the ground as he lumbered down the hall way. It was dimly lit and the staircase seemed a mile away.

When he got to it, he quickly slid down the rail to the first floor, opening the door with ease. Much to his relief.

The first floor consisted of one hallway which lead to the lobby, and the the suites on the first floor.

When he passed the lobby, he noticed a sign that pointed toward the manager's office, lost and found, and lastly the medic.

Ryden glanced down at his arm before deciding to head over to the medic.

The door was cracked open, light leaking from it.

He lightly knocked, before speaking. "Hello?"

He peered into the room.

The room was simple for the most part. A small table with a chair, a examining table, a book case, and a big box with a Red Cross on it.

He heard a muffled groan before, someone walked up and opened the door.

* * *

Hazel's P.O.V.

"What do you want Chip-"

I slipped on a paper I had left on the floor and tried to grab the door for support. It flung open, and I was sent flying into whomever was behind it.

I looked up at the person in embarrassment.

When I did, I was locked on a face with strong features and blue fur. His eyes were a deep red and his right eye had a scar on it.

He looked so... rugged, but it fit him.

"Are you okay, miss," he asked me, softly pushing me off him and onto my feet.

 _Miss? Did I look like a miss?_

I shook the idea out of my head and tried to answer him but all I did was stare at him. He was a Dewott, and his physique was chiseled and muscular. He was probably an explorer.

He stood in front of me with his hand resting on a sword of some sort. His hair was messy, and he had a black Banda wrapped around his neck that made his eyes pop even more. While I was observing him I noticed he had a bandage horribly wrapped around his arm.

 _He's hurt! Awesome!_

I shook my head.

 _What is wrong with me today? Since when was an injury awesome?_

I looked at the floor before speaking, so I wouldn't get lost in his alluring eyes again, thinking my words out carefully.

"Do you need me to patch that up?"

He cracked a smile at me; charming and toothy.

 _Oh Gods._

"Yeah. That would be nice."

I rubbed my eyes once more, snapping out of my stupor.

"Um, alright. Get on the exam table."

I lowered it down so that he could sit down, and have his arm at eye level.

As I unraveled the gauze, he winced.

The wound, had stopped bleeding, but the surrounding area was red and puffy.

"It's probably infected." I said as I reached into a cabinet for some painkillers and other things.

I flicked another light on, making it brighter in the room. Then I passed him the painkillers, and filled a syringe with a antibiotic, and another with anesthetic.

The Dewott yawned. "I hate these. Do you have any sake? I'd much rather have that."

"Nope, sorry. My boss totally hates that stuff."

He nodded.

I cleaned the wound, ignoring the grunts of discomfort

"So you're not going to take the painkillers? 'Cause its gonna hurt pretty bad later."

He shook his head. "Nah. It's fine."

I nodded, as I inserted the anesthetic into the wound area to numb it. Then a second needle into his arm to treat the infection.

Then, I took out a needle and some thread. "I'm going to have to stitch it now."

He gave me a thumbs up.

* * *

After I was done stitching, and bandaged up the wound, I sat back in my chair and yawned. "Not that it's good you got a wound or anything, but thanks. I haven't had someone come injured in almost a year."

He jumped off the exam table and stretched.

"So what are you still doing here then?"

I smiled before looking at him. "That's something I want to know myself."

He yawned. "It's pretty late so I'm gonna catch some sleep."

 _No! He's leaving!_

"Come back tomorrow so I can put fresh bandaging, and take these when it gets irritated again.

He was about to walkout, but he stopped. "What's your name? I forgot to ask."

"It's Hazel."

He smiled. "Like your eyes. That's a pretty name."

"Thanks..."

"Ryden" He said, finishing my sentence.

I smiled as he waved and left, before plopping back into my chair, sighing.

Been a really long time since I felt like that.

It was a feeling that I'd gotten many times before, and I hated it.

After all, it's what got me stuck in this boring inn, in the first place.

She smiled to herself, before flicking off the light, and heading to her room. She fell onto the bed, awaiting sleep's embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Enjoy the chapter, leave some feedback guys~

Still Open to OC's

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own my characters.

* * *

 **Ryden's P.O.V.**

When morning hit, my arm was aching, just like Hazel said it would. Thankfully it wasn't irritated though.

I got up and stretched, before washing my face, and freshening up.

Wrapping the black bandana Ray gave me around my neck, I paid one last look at the mirror before getting my stuff.

I grabbed my sword, room key, and badge, before heading out. By the time I closed and locked the door, Ray was walking toward me.

He smiled, before greeting me.

"Great! Now we can leave bright and early."

I nodded, handing him my room key. "Can you hold that in the bag for me?"

I pinned the badge to my bandana.

Ray nodded before marching forward. "The goal is 2000 Poke. So let's get started!"

I nodded, tailing him out the inn.

The sun was just rising as the duo walked out the inn. The grass had early morning dew on it, feeling cool to the touch.

The job board was just outside the town precinct. Having just been updated, there was a variety of outlaws to choose from.

"How about this one?"

The outlaw wanted was a Nuzleaf that went by the name Swift. Nothing really stood out about him besides the strange color of the leaves on his body. He was wanted for multiple accounts of thievery and a mugging.

The reward was 500 Poke and he was located on the outskirts of Jade Forest.

"Can we settle on a name before we go?"

Ray scratched his head. "I guess."

"What about Savage?"

"No."

"Spartans!"

"We're explorers. Not warriors."

"I'm from a clan. Fighting is, er, was a big part of my culture."

"But you're an explorer now."

"We need a name that strikes _fear_ into those who oppose us!"

Ray rolled his eyes. "Why would anyone oppose us?"

"Why not?"

"How about Umbra? It means darkness in Latin."

"We aren't dark types."

Ray scratched his head. " How about Team Virtue? Being virtuous is a trait every team needs."

Ryden nodded slowly. "Yea. Yea that's cool."

Ray made a thumbs up gesture. "Well, the wanted poster says Swift's base is most likely by the outskirts of Jade Forest, and he's most active at night. So we should get a head start on hiding out now."

~Later That Day~

 **Ray's P.O.V.**

The plan was that I pretend to be lost, and when Swift strikes, Ryden would take him down.

I was starting to regret that now, though.

I wasn't patient. Not in the slightest bit.

The leaves rustled when the wind blew through, kicking up dirt. Then out the corner of my eye, I could see a figure approaching.

I tried to find Ryden in the tree, or on the ground, but he was nowhere to be found.

Either he lost me, or he's a great stalker.

 _For my sake, I hope it's the later._

I couldn't use my fire type attacks in these conditions, being in a forest and all. Last thing we need are fines for damage.

"You lost kid?"

I ignored the hopefully unintentional jab, and nodded softly. "Um, yea. Do you know where the town is?"

Swift, nodded and gestured for me to follow him.

Now or never Ryden...

* * *

 **Ryden's P.O.V.**

I followed behind the two slowly, waiting for a open area.

The leaves rustled as wind blew through them roughly.

 _I am soooo thirsty right now..._

I shook my head, and began to think of a move to use.

If I could remember correctly, grass types are weak to ice, right? Flying too...

The two found themselves at a clearing, and I decided to make a move.

* * *

 **Ray's P.O.V.**

I knew my way back to town, and this clearing certainly wasn't it.

Keeping up my facade, I looked around. "Where are we?"

The Nuzleaf turned around slowly, grinning.

"You know, you shouldn't trust everyone you meet."

A wad of grass wrapped around my legs and I was immobilized.

Swift raised his arm to strike me, when suddenly he was hit by a glowing blue orb of energy. It expanded and engulfed him in a large swirling ball of water. The orb then ascended into the air, before imploding, sending water everywhere. **(Water Pulse)**

I frowned when some of it landed on me.

The Nuzleaf fell to the ground, coughing up water, and stood up shakily.

He raised his arm and some leaves around him glowed before flying toward Ryden.

He covered his face, and braced for the attack, grimacing when the leaves cut into his flesh. ( **Razor Leaf** )

The Nuzleaf quickly followed up with another attack, arm morphing into a glowing green blade. Ryden quickly drew his sword, blocking the attack. ( **Leaf Blade** )

Swift whirled around kicking Ryden in the stomach, and sending him to the ground.

Ryden lay there for a second, a orange aura surrounding him slowly. The Nuzleaf rushed again, and Ryden released a pulse of orange energy that sent the Nuzleaf flying backwards, before falling to the ground, out cold. **(Revenge)**

* * *

With caution, Ray burnt the grass gripping his feet.

He pressed the button in the middle of his badge, anever picked up Swift's limp body. It blinked briefly, before warping them to the precinct.

They were greeted by two Magnemite who took Swift away, and stamped the poster indicating it was complete. He assured them the money would be transferred to the team account and they left the precinct.

When they entered the inn, Ray paid for another day, and they parted ways for the night.

"Same thing tomorrow!" He chirped as he walked away.

Ryden nodded, making his way to the Hazel for a change of bandages.

* * *

 **Ryden's P.O.V**

I yawned, and knocked on her door, frowning a bit when she didn't answer. It was then I noticed a note with barely legible writing on it.

"Went out."

"Huh." I said softly, scratching my head.

"Hey, kid. Can't you read? She's not there."

I growled at the insult, turning around. "No need for hostility."

The speaker was a large black feline with piercing, yellow, eyes. He had a small band in his forearm that said "manager."

The Luxray rolled his eyes. "Like I said she ain't there. So go to your room or mingle in the cafe. Just don't loiter in the hallways."

"Any idea where she went?"

He scoffed. "I couldn't care any less where she went."

 _Well that's harsh._

"Isn't she one of your employees?"

He shot me a angry glare before baring his teeth.

"I. Don't. Care."

 _Well if that isn't my cue to go I don't know what is._

I walked out the inn, enjoying the brisk air.

It was nearing sunset, and people were beginning to clear out the streets. So I decided to head to the park, and relax by the tree I had the other day. If there was anything I didn't like, it was staying cooped up in one area.

I walked into the park, past the hills, the pond, and finally I saw the tree in the distance.

My ears twitched as I got closer, picking up a soft sniffling.

It was Hazel.

She sat near the trunk of the tree, in a fetal position, face wedged in between her arms.

He tapped her on her shoulder, and she swatted it.

"Go away. Just go away." She buried her face deeper, and scooted away.

She had a small book to her left, that was in tatters, held together by the big rings.

* * *

 **Hazel's P.O.V.**

"I'd ask if you were okay, but that'd be a pretty dumb question..."

I didn't respond, too upset to talk.

I was up a murky creek without a paddle.

"So how about... What can I do to help you feel better?"

"How did you even find me?" I muttered weakly.

No one ever came to this tree.

Yet there he was.

The boy I had met yesterday that made my heart flutter, was here.

And here I was, sobbing.

Like whiny baby.

He stayed silent for a bit before sitting down back to me, staring out at the sea.

I raised my head slowly, looking around warily.

And by chance he glanced over at me.

We locked eyes for a second before he looked away and spoke.

"My mom used to tell me something when I was younger, whenever I was upset." He paused smiling. "She used to say 'you can be mad all you want... it won't change the circumstances that led to it."

He walked over to me and gave me a hand. "Moping won't do ya' any good."

I took his hand and he hoisted me up and onto my feet, into a hug.

It didn't feel awkward, and I found myself returning it.

I let go, and he smiled. "So what do you want to do?"

"Go for a walk?"

He nodded. "Sounds great."

I grabbed my book, and with that we left.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Enjoy the chapter, leave some feedback guys~

Seriously. I'd like to know what I'm doing right or wrong. XD

Still Open to OC's

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own my characters.

* * *

The duo were walking through the relatively empty streets of Jade Forest, no destination in mind. The moon was high in the sky, and it was a little windy.

So, where you from?" Ryden asked, tightening his bandana a bit, so it wouldn't get picked up by the wind.

"I grew up in a island far from here. I don't really remember the name." Hazel said.

Her tone sounded a bit dejected, as if the thought made her sad. "What about you?"

Ryden nodded. "I used to be in a clan, but I left to become an explorer. I didn't like the idea of living in the same place forever. Gets boring quick."

Hazel nodded. "Oh. What's the name of your exploration team?"

Ryden grinned when she asked the question.

"Team Virtue."

Hazel nodded, idly playing with her tail, and plucking stray fur.

"So, what brings you to Jade Forest?" She asked, breath visible in the brisk air.

"We're just saving up to cross the sea, and go on with our journey."

"Where to?"

Ryder put his hands behind his head. "I'm just going wherever he's going for the fun of it." He paused. "Right now the goal is to reach Cobalt Rift."

Hazel tilted her head. "You do know how hard it is to _get_ to Cobalt Rift, right?"

Ryden shrugged. " That just makes it all the more attractive."

Hazel's P.O.V.

We walked in silence for a bit, and it wasn't due to a lack of interest, I just had a lot on my mind.

"What's that book for? Is it a journal?"

I was torn from my thoughts by the question. I glanced at the book and back to Ryden, before shaking my head. "It's a medicine book I've made over the years. I guess it's like my life's work."

Ryden scratched his ear. "So you were medic somewhere else before the inn?"

"...Yea." I drawled, recalling the good and bad memories.

"I _used_ to be on a rescue team, but it disbanded and I just stayed here." I said emphasizing the used part.

"Sounds like there's more to that story."

I sighed. "Yeah."

 _A lot more to it._

The inn was beginning to enter our sights and Ryden looked off, as if he was deep in thought.

"How about another chance to see the world? Like on my team?"

My heart jumped with excitement. "You'd let me join your team?"

Ryden rubbed the back of his head. "We don't have a medic yet, so there's no reason for you _not_ to be a good fit."

I smiled. "It'd be _so_ nice to leave this place."

Ryden smiled too. "There it is."

"What?"

Ryden pointed at my face. "A smile."

I looked away bashfully, and switched the subject. "I almost forgot I have to change the wrappings on your arm."

"Oh yea."

We returned to the inn, and went to the medical office, and I got some new gauze, and some wipes to clean the area again.

He removed the gauze by the time I came back, and remains were scattered all over the floor.

"My bad." He said, quickly swiping them up, and dumping them into a nearby garbage can.

I waved my hand. "It's fine."

His wound had begun healing pretty quickly, and seemed like another day or two and the gauze wouldn't be necessary anymore.

He yawned and I placed new bandages on.

"Good night." He said as he left.

"Night." I replied lazily.

I then noticed a letter on my table.

 _Bathroom duty tomorrow. ~Boss_

 _How arrogant. He even signed his name as 'boss'._

I read the paper again before letting my head hit the table softly.

 _I just want to get out of here._

With a final spurt of energy, I cut off the lights, before heading to my room and to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.

* * *

Ryden P.O.V.

When I woke up I groaned when I saw the horrendous conditions.

"It's raining. Faaaantastic."

Don't get me wrong. I love water. But when it rains, battling is harder, you get tired, you get colder faster, and depending on your surroundings, your fur gets caked with mud.

After I finished cleaning up, I grabbed the only shirt I had. It was a simple, black shirt, but it had a special property, it kept my fur dry in rain, and was great for cold weather.

It was a parting gift from my mentor, who lived on the outskirts of the the forest my clan resided.

I felt nostalgic thinking about him.

~Flashback~

He shook his head. "All you have to do is focus, and the rest will follow."

The Greninja spread out his fingers, and a blue orb formed in his palm, glowing brightly and swirling gently.

Ryden followed, his fingers spread.

The orb formed, and glowed brightly before fading away.

The Oshawott pouted. "Every time I do it, it just fades away. This move is so stupid Zar."

Zar shook his head, and smiled. "Your doing well. Just try again."

"I don't wanna." Ryden whined.

Zar glared. "I don't teach quitters."

Ryden frowned before trying the attack again.

A small orb formed again, swirling slowly.

"Why is it so small?!" He groaned.

Zar shrugged. "Water Pulse can take different forms, depending onion you plan to use it." He paused.

"The first, is-"

Frustrated Ryden threw it, and it floated slowly before engulfing a tree in a huge sphere of water.

Zar just groaned. "Nevermind."

Ryden just jumped around gleefully, much to Zar's annoyance.

* * *

I was torn from my thoughts, as someone knocked on the door.

Rushing, I pulled the shirt over my head, and grabbed the rest of my stuff.

"Time to get to work." I said, walking out the room.

Ray was there, goofily smiling. "Morning~"

I stretched a bit, half yawning half speaking. "Morning. What's the plan for today?"

"Today's mission is to take down a group of bandits. The base is atop a dungeon not to far from here called Dark Woods."

When we got to the lobby door, we could see it was pouring outside and Ray frowned.

"Good grief."

"I hope it's dry at Dark Woods." I said.

Ray chuckled, before looking me up and down. "Why are you wearing a shirt?"

"The rain makes me cold." I said.

"But you're a water type. You get wet anyway. That shirt's just unnecessary."

"It's special." Ryden said sticking his tongue out. "It stays dry in rain and stuff like that."

"Shouldn't you battle better in rain though?"

I waved my arms. "I do, it's just based on the terrain, rain can make the battle messier and more exhausting."

Ray rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"You... just sound jealous."

Ray shoved Ryden in mock annoyance. "Shut up."

We decided to grab something to eat in the Cafe, before we left, and I grimaced at the _wonderful_ selection.

Berries. Nothing but berries. There's nothing _wrong_ with that, but I was hoping for something on the meat side.

I grabbed some Oran and Lum berries, and Ray happily grabbed a handful of Rawst berries.

"They say eating Rawst berries makes a fire type's inner flame stronger." He said as he ate them hungrily.

"I hate those. They're really bitter."

I popped a Oran berry in my mouth, enjoying the tart flavor. I hadn't noticed how sloppily I was eating though, as now the fur surrounding my jaw was stained blue.

I laughed before remembering my conversation with Hazel last night.

"Ray, how'd you feel about another team member?"

He looked over absent-mindedly, too busy eating. He licked his fingers and shrugged, "I guess, but what would he be bringing to the team?"

I tried my best to wipe the blue dye out my fur to no avail, and frowned. "Well, it's a she, and she's a medic."

Ray's eyes widened. "Really? Where is she?"

"She's the inn medic. If you want we could go see her now."

Ray shook his head. "Let's finish out mission for today first."

I nodded, and we left the cafe, and much to Ray's dismay, into the pouring rain.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Enjoy the chapter, leave some feedback guys~

Thanks to **Guest** for reviewing. I'll try to make the writing a little less stiff.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Pokemon, but I do own my characters.

* * *

We were walking back from the mission in the rain, and I was plucking stray twigs from my fur.

"You know, It would've been nice if you had warned me before engulfing the place in flames." I said bitterly.

Ray just snorted, a small puff of smoke leaving his nostrils. "Well, we got surrounded so, I just used something to wipe them all out."

"And sent me flying in the process."

He laughed softly, and shook his fur, soot flying into the air.

"So why don't we meet that you mentioned earlier, now that we're done."

I shrugged. "That's fine."

I sighed in relief as we approached the iconic dark-green trees, indicating we were near Jade Forest.

I took the bandana off my neck and used it to shine the blade of my katana. I took a couple practice slashes, and I noticed Ray's spooked look.

He stared at the metal warily. "Do you have to do that _right_ now?"

I shrugged, and the blade danced near Ray's ear. "What? I'm not gonna cut you."

He still proceeded to take a step away from me, and I rolled my eyes.

When we got into the town square, it was bustling with activity.

"Ughhhhh. If I could have any power it'd definitely be flight." I said, as we began to sift our way though the crowd.

Ray laughed a bit. "It's not that bad."

When we made it to the inn, I was so happy to be in an empty space.

"For such an quiet place, their rush-hour is crazy."

Ray nodded, and gestured toward the steps. " I'm going to go clean up, so when I come back we can meet that friend of yours."

I nodded, deciding to do the same.

* * *

Hazel's P.O.V.

I plopped into a chair in my office and let out a sigh.

Gods. I hated bathroom duty.

Having just finished taking a bath, I couldn't help but enjoy how silky my fur felt.

I cracked opened a book I was reading called " _The Forbidden Texts_ ". It was about a chain of lost journals that contained secret moves, treasures, medical cures, and the like.

It was pretty interesting, and I couldn't help but find myself taking notes here and there on the locations.

The one that interested me the most, was from a book containing the locations of lost relics, one in particular being a bracelet, that when worn, would grant the user to do amazing feats, like curing the most terminal disease, or healing the paralyzed.

As a medic, my dream is to help those in need, so a bracelet like would be pretty awesome.

Then again, that could just be the rescue team mentality stuck in the back of my head.

A knock at my door caused me to jump in shock.

I shuffled around, tidying up quickly before running to the door, opened it, and took a step in to let whoever was there, in.

I smiled when I saw it was Ryden. He was wearing shirt today, which was a bit strange.

"W-What's up?" I stammered a bit, but nonetheless kept my cool.

He smiled and I couldn't help but feel happy myself.

I mean, it was a great smile.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Ryden asked.

I nodded, and he laughed. "What did I say then?"

My face flushed, and he grinned. "Youuu... said your team leader was coming?"

His expression dropped. "Oh. Yea. That's actually what I said."

 _Dodged a bullet there._

He sat down, and I sat down across from him. I grabbed the book from earlier, and used it as cover to steal glances at him.

At some point, he caught me staring, and winked.

 _Were my eyes playing games?_

There was another knock on the door, and there was a Quilava there.

He had these dark purple eyes, that seemed like they could see through lies easily. His fur was neatly trimmed and clean, as opposed to Ryden's scruffier appearance. He wore a scarf tied around his bicep, with a Badge on it.

He smiled. "My name's Ray. Ryden told me you were interested in joining our team?"

I nodded. "Yea, my name's Hazel. I thought you guys might need a medic." She smiled pridefully. "I _was_ the one who patched up Ryden's slash wound when you guys first came to town."

Ray glanced back at Ryden to see he was sleeping.

"I don't see an issue with you joining. Can you give me your word that you'll be a responsible member?"

"Yes."

He nodded, and handed my a badge similar to the one he had except the wings were a bit smaller.

"There's a small problem though. Our next stop is across an ocean, and were low on-"

"Funds." I finished.

He rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "Do you think you put some money towards it?"

She smiled. "Don't need to."

* * *

Ryden's P.O.V.

When the next morning came, Hazel, Ray and I all met outside the inn early.

"Why are we out so early?" I asked yawning.

Hazel chuckled. "Do you guys have all your stuff?"

They both nodded.

"We should make haste then... I left my boss a _lovely_ resignation letter."

We were approaching the shoreline, following Hazel.

She led us to a cave and gave us a gesture meaning 'wait'.

I yawned, and I felt Ray tap my shoulder.

"So, I did some poking around, and apparently she worked on Team Firefang. How on earth did you get _her_ to join us?"

"Is that like a big team or somethin?" I asked, still half asleep.

Ray nodded. "They were very popular a year ago, then something happened and they disbanded. They haven't been heard from since. I didn't recognize her at first though. Medics rarely get as much respect as they deserve."

I shrugged. "Oh. I hadn't the slightest idea to be honest."

Ray just nodded. "Well, now with the money we saved up, we could probably shop for some gear at the next major town."

Hazel came back out, called us over.

"Alright. This is a friend of mine, Liza."

A Lapras emerged, and she was gigantic, the ground shook a bit as sh walked over to the shore, before stepping into the water.

"And, she can give us a ride." Hazel said smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Enjoy the chapter, leave some feedback guys~ PLEASE ;-;

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Pokemon, but I do own my characters.

* * *

For a such a big creature, Liza was fast.

Really fast.

I sat toward the rear letting my feet drag in the water.

Hazel sat perpendicular to me, reading a book about some sort of lore, and Ray...

Ray was terrified out his mind.

I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"You know this was your idea." I said loudly, over the crashing waves.

He glared back at me. "Yea. It was. I never said I'd enjoy it."

"Well, in the event you fall over or something, we could both get you back onto Liza pretty fast, if that helps."

He just leered at me.

I stifled a laugh only to be swatted lightly by Hazel.

"Shhhh. I'm trying to read."

I rolled my eyes.

"Liza!"

The Lapras turned her head around quizzically. "Yes?"

Ryden scratched his head. "I was wondering if-"

She turned back around. "If you want to swim, it's fine. But I won't slow down for you."

I pouted. "Aww."

I was bored out my mind.

"So... " I drawled. "Let's play a game."

Hazel and Ray gave me a look.

"I'll ask a question, and we all have to answer truthfully. Get to know each other a little better."

They nodded, Hazel placing her book next to her.

"Okayyyy... How old are you guys?"

Ray gave me a blank stare. "I'm eighteen."

"I'm seventeen." I said.

Hazel seemed a bit nervous. "I'm eighteen too."

Ryden nodded. "OK. Ray you're up."

He scratched his head. "Uh, I don't know what to ask." He paused. "...Why are you two on this adventure with me?"

That's a easy one. "I want to see the world."

Hazel smiled. "I wanted to be on an exploration team again." The last one I was on failed. Miserably."

Ray stared at Hazel, before nodding. "Your turn then."

Hazel looked around, thinking. "Favorite food?"

Ray smiled. "That's easy. Toast."

I busted out laughing. "That's so boring. Plain toast?"

He grinned. "The dryer the better."

Ryden gagged. "Well, I like a really good burger."

Hazel stayed silent for a minute before making up her mind. "My favorite would have to be-"

She was interrupted by a sudden roar the sent water splashing on everyone.

Liza stopped, and sighed. "Oh dear."

A huge Gyrados, was there, water dripping off it's scales and onto the water below.

Ryden smiled. "There we go! I needed something to kill my boredom."

Wasting no time in freezing a portion of the water to stand on, facing the Gyrados.

It glared at him, before rushing over at him. Ryden jumped over him, landing back on the small patch of ice he created.

It rocked back and forth, and he stumbled a bit.

"Liza! Get Ray away from here! I'll catch up!"

She gave him a look of bewilderment. "How are you going to find us?"

Ryden pointed at his badge. "I'll warp to you."

They nodded and Liza left, leaving Ray to face the giant serpentine on his lonesome.

Ryden stared at the beast and cracked his neck.

* * *

It roared once more, and he prayed it was water that hit his face and not saliva.

A bright blue orb formed around his palm and he cast a blue beam at the water, freezing more of it, and creating a larger space for him to stand on.

The Gyrados rushed again, it's tail cloaked in a bright red aura.

It whirled around quickly, slamming into Ryden before he could act and he was sent skidding across the ice and toward the water.

He slammed his sword into the ice, preventing that and coughed a bit.

"Geez."

 _How do I fight this thing?_

It rushed again, and Ryden sidestepped, quickly slashing it's side.

This proved to be an unwise decision, as the Gyrados seemed to angrier.

A huge white orb gathered around its mouth before it launch a massive beam in Ryden's direction.

He dove out the way, and the Hyper Beam melted the ice he was standing on.

Ryden catapulted himself upward with an Aqua Jet, before freezing another portion of water to stand on.

The Gyrados remained motionless, and Ryden took the chance to create several other platforms to stand on.

Then, he place his palms together, and the water rippled before three columns of water erupted and slammed into the Gyrados.

It shook it off before lunging at him again.

Ryden jumped onto another platform, dodging the attack.

When the Gyrados didn't resurface for a while, Ryden glanced around and saw that his friends were a faint dot in the horizon.

Then without warning, the Gryados emerged, and Ryden jumped back. The serpent somehow manage to still get his jaw around Ryden's foot, and he yelped in shock.

"Arcues!" He screamed, slamming the edge of his sword on the Gyrados' teeth.

It quickly submerged, dragging Ryden under the water.

Panicking, Ryden jammed the blade of his sword into the beast's gums.

He almost felt bad for it she he say the water around him turn red from the blood.

Almost.

It's jaw tightened more, and he began wiggling it until one of it's fangs gave way, still lodged in his foot.

He quickly slammed his hand on the button in the middle of his badge and it blinked before warping him away, landing on Liza's back with loud thud.

* * *

When we finally reached land, Ray lay face down in the sand, and I held the Gyrados tooth Hazel dislodged from my foot proudly.

I shoved into the team bag, making a mental note to have it fashioned into a necklace at some point.

I grimaced a bit as I walked on my injured foot, hobbling awkwardly.

Ray, quickly explained that the next town, was a day's travel away, and once we were there, we'd be able to shop for new gear.

I looked down at my Mom's beat up katana.

It was littered with various nicks and dents. And the handle was rough.

 _Yep. New gear would be nice._

We waved to Liza as we left, and she wished us safe travels.

Ray pointed at the entrance to a small forest in the distance.

"Alright guys. Let's go~"

He marched off happily, and I grimaced as I followed behind him.


End file.
